Gone
by Whatnoww
Summary: Alli left, and Sav is trying to find her. Clare gets abused,and was raped and Eli is there for her. Drew neglects adam in search of alli, and adam goes back to burning! Jane Says: Spiner/Jane/Lucas change of events! READ AND REVIEW PLZ! U WON'T REGRET IT!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!

REVIEW!

…

"How could you?" I asked him,

"That's just the thing- I couldn't" Sav's expression saddened.

"Tell me about it- about her past." He continued.

"Sav- I- can't" Eli walked over to the door, and grabbed my hand.

"Clare, please." Sav sighed.

"Come in." I told him. I felt Eli's curiosity burning. I hadn't yet told him about freshman year. We went to sit down in the kitchen.

"Sav, I'm her best friend, and I want to find her as much as you do, but- are you sure?" I asked him.

"Very." He said.

"Eli- ?" I asked him.

"No, go ahead. You haven't told me anything about last year… so, talk." He said.

"Alright, well, Sav, you remember Johnny Demarco right?" I asked. He took a shaky breath, and nodded hesitantly.

"Well, last year, she lost her virginity to him, and also sent him revealing photos of herself." I told him. He curled his hands into fists, and his eyebrows narrowed, he was upset.

"Should I continue?" I asked him. "Before school started, Johnny called, and she went to visit him in college, and they talked things out. She was a mess when she came back. That's when she said she was in Cali with Jenna."

"Wait!" Sav said, "Maybe she's there now," He said. I hadn't even considered it. "I have to go, but thank you so much!" He said. I smiled. "Oh, sorry, I've been so rude. How are things with you and KC?" He asked. My cheeks burned.  
"umm… I'm not with KC anymore." I told him.

"Oh, sorry, what happened?" He continued.

"He cheated on me, with Jenna" I told him. I guess he saw that this was a touchy subject and dropped it.

"Umm, I've got to go find her- I screwed up. Bye, and thanks so much."

"Bye Sav." I said. He left and I turned toward Eli.

"So… you and KC?" He asked.

"Shut up." I told him.

Alli POV:

I knocked on his door. I knew he was here. Was he with a girl… ? I hope not. It opened.

"Who are you?" A kid with dark brown hair asked.

"Alli- Is Johnny here?" I asked him?

"Naw, late class. You wana come in and wait for him?" the kid asked. I nodded and walked in.  
"I'm watching 'The Hangover' and I'm Nick, by the way." He told me.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I sat on the loveseat and watched the movie. I felt relieved.

… 2 hours later

I saw him walk through the door and ran into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Backwoods…" He mumbled.

"Johnny…" I breathed in his smell and enjoyed him being here.

"I was so worried about you- I heard." I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Get a room.." his roommate mumbled.

"Come with me." Johnny whispered. He brought me to the lounge.

"Tell me what happened. Why'd you leave babe?" He asked me.

"Well, I tried to forget- what happened, I needed a new start, I needed you, but I couldn't have you. So I got this boyfriend, Drew, and he cheated on me with the school slut, and I gave him a second chance. Then I had to go to this lecture with her, and we got in a fight, and I went to the office and my dad saw my file. I had to tell my mom all of my secrets. I left Degrassi, Sav told me I ruined his life and my parents hate me. So, I left." I was sobbing at this point. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my fourhead.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I'm here,"

…..

Review Plzzz tell me whatcha think! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY…. AND inspiring… I MEAN IT! REVIEW PLEASE! !

…..

Drew POV:

What the hell? I ripped the poster off. It read 'Missing Child: Alli Bhandari'

I couldn't help but know that it was all my fault that she was gone. I ran towards her house. I knocked on the door…. Once, twice.

No answer.  
I ring the bell, and practically break the door down. It opens. I see an unkempt Sav in the doorway.

"Leave." He told me. "Now."

"I'm sorry, Sav, LET ME HELP!" I screamed at him, as he was closing the door. He opened it again. He sighed.

"what can YOU do?" He challenged.

"I'm another person to ask around, think about where she might be, and be there for her."

"Fine." Sav said. "Help in whatever way you can." He slammed the door shut, and left me with my thoughts. I walked home, considering where she might be, when I got there chaos went down. I'm a horrible person. I was so into those stupid thoughts, that I walked straight to my room when I got home. I didn't even notice Adam, I didn't even notice Mom and our cousins yelling at him for being transgender, I woke up the next morning, and didn't even notice my crying baby brother with a lighter in his hand.

I suck.

Alli POV:

I woke up in Johnny's arms, he looked so peaceful asleep. I couldn't wake him. I rested my head on his chest and fell back asleep.

Clare POV:

My life is a mess. My parents are abusive drunks, getting divorced. I cry myself to sleep. My sister is a coward who will probably stay in Kenya the rest of her life, to avoid the people she left behind, my best friend just went missing, and I woke up this morning on my boyfriend's couch. Oh boy.

"Eli!" I nudged him

"Morning sleeping beauty." He chuckles. He pulls me to his chest. I flinch when he touches a bruise of mine on my back. He notices.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah." I say, completely unreassuringly.

"No your not. Get up." He tells me. I feel stuck, unable to move. I get up and he lifts my shirt up enough, to see the big black and blue blob on my back.

"What's it from?" He asks steadily, trying not to get angry. I don't answer.  
"CLARE?" He asks again.

"MY DAD!" I scream at him. My hand cups over my mouth, and I run. Home. Where torture awaits me.

…

REVIEW PLEASE! AND I'll UPDATE SOON! THANK YOU OR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews mean A LOT! So please, don't hesitate to click that button and type. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!

Johnny POV:

Alli.

In my arms. I haven't felt this happy since… degrassi. Wow, I missed her. I kissed her forhead multiple times, while she was asleep. And now, sitting there with her watching a movie on the couch… perfection.

"It's going to be okay, you know?" I asked her.

"How could you possibly know that?" She whined.

"Because, were together." I told her. She smiled. I knew what I had just said, took her breath away. She leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you Johnny."

"Love you always Backwoods." I told her. We leaned closer, until the gap was closed.

Adam POV:

She said it. My mother hates me. My MOTHER hates me. My whole family hates me. Including Drew. I stole the girl he liked. I get it. I didn't know it meant so much to him, until he ignored me for last night and all of this morning. Fi won't answer her phone, and Eli is having Clare problems. Clare keeps trying to call me to hang out, but I'm ignoring her to help her go back to Eli. My cousins are here for turkey day. They came early and I walked down stairs as Adam. They noticed, and I told them. They had nothing but mean things to say. Worst of it, no one defended me. My mom agreed with them. My dad, too scared of Mom to say one word. That hurts. A-lot. So in the middle of dinner I got up and said I had to wiz. But, I went to my room and transformed into Gracie. They were pleased. But, with Gracie comes my old friends, Burret and Lighter. They welcomed me by melting my heart, and the skin on my arm.

One burn

Two.

Three.

I got all the way up to five.

Who even gives a damn.

Clare POV:

I was in my room, under my bed. Hiding. From HIM. My mother was downstairs, and I really wished I could help her, but it was every man or woman for herself. I heard the doorbell. Jeanette? Dad's girlfriend? I couldn't help but wonder who it was.  
"HELEN! ACT NORMAL!" He whisper-screamed. The door opened and I heard a very husky familiar voice.

"Hello, Mr. Edwards? Is Clare home? I wanted to know if she could stay over at my house so we can work on our English assignment that is due on Monday?" ELI? I was… confused. Was I scared? Happy? Nervous… no… just… confused.

"Well… uhm… of course. CLARE?" He screamed. I flinched at the sound of his voice.

Drew POV:

I was hanging up Alli posters everywhere. It came to be noon, and I decided to go home and have a bro lunch with Adam. I got home, and ran upstairs. I knocked on his door, and when he said.  
"Don't come in." I opened it, to see what was wrong with him. HE was dressed as a SHE. And this she, was my sister, Gracie, and Gracie was hurting herself. I ran up to him, and grabbed the lighter out of his hand. He looked down, ashamed.

"Adam?" I asked, he was close to tears.

I am SUCH an awful brother.

Jane POV:

"Jane? What's wrong?" He answered the phone.

"Spin? Please, come get me. Please." I begged him, I needed him.

"Jane-Jane, where are you?"

"The park, by the dot." I told him.

"I'm coming… stay put!" He yelled. But I couldn't stay put. I saw the bar across the street and went in.

"Vodka, please." I told the lady.

"Coming right up." She told me, not bothering to check for ID.

I drank

And drank

And drank.

Until he came.

And he was mad.

So? Waddaya think? Any good? Should I continue? REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Spin and Jane ARE together, and their story takes place around the time of Jane Says,but all of them take place at different times, and they will all come together eventually. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP ON REVIEWING PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!

* Sigh *

….

Jane POV:

He ran to me, and knocked the drink right out of my hand. He took my hand and carried me to his car. I felt the movements, and then we were there. I blacked out, as he carried me inside. When I woke up, I was curled to his chest, and he held me protectively. My head hurt.  
"Jane?" He asked.

"Spin- I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." I begged him.

"Jane, what's going on with you? You have to talk to me." He told me. I knew I had to, but it was just to hard to talk about.

"My dad." I said simply, "He's back," I whispered.

"Is that bad?" Spinner asked me.

"Yeah." I told him. I buried my face deeper in his chest. I bit my lip to hold back a tear. It started to bleed and my mouth tasted like metal.

"Why, Jane? Why is it bad?" he asked.

"When I was younger- he used to tuck me in at night, before he left… and he told me that my pajamas were on backwards and he-he had to fix them." I was hiperventalating and sobbing.

"Shhh.." he soothed me.

"And he… he… would…"

Johnny POV:

My phone rang.

"Ya?" I answered.

"That's no way to pick up a phone Demarco."

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Where's my sister?" Sav asked me.

"I don't know, who is this?" I covered.

"It's Sav, don't play stupid Johnny. Is Alli with you?" He asked,

"No." I lied, and hung up the phone. Alli looked up at me.  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Your brother."

Clare POV:

I walked to Eli's car, put my stuff in the trunk and didn't dare to look back at my dad. I waited until the door was shut, and Eli and I were safely on the road to talk to him. He stroked my cheek.  
"What's going on?" he asked.

"He hits me- and my mother, he cheats too. Thank you, by the way."  
"For what?" He asks.

"You saved me. He hasn't been in a very good mood this week."  
"Talk to me about it." He told me, as we parked in his driveway.

Adam POV:

"What?" I asked drew.  
"Adam WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" He yelled again.

"Why the hell do you care, and my name isn't Adam, its Grace." I told him, and nearly choked as I said it.

"Why do I care? BECAUSE YOURE MY BROTHER!" he yelled. He pulled my hand and traced the scars on my wrists. He ran downstairs. I got up and followed him. I ran. He screamed as my cousins

"GET OUT!" He yelled. They were taken aback. He pulled my cousin Ryan's arm and dragged him out of the house, the rest followed.  
"You too." He said and turned to my mom.  
"What? Andrew, no." She said.  
"Fine." He gave up. Our cousins were still standing in the doorway.

"You're not welcome back until you accept my brother." He said. I smiled a little bit, and Drew came over and gave me a hug.

…

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been REALLY busy. I was just in a few operas! Exciting much? I THINK SO! So please, please, please REVIEW! I'll update once I get at least 4. Is that a lot? I don't think so.

Clare POV:  
I was finally telling myself the truth.

"What's going on?" Eli asked me, again.  
"I-I…" I rolled up the cuffs of my pants, revealing scar. It was a pattern of four different names.

**Fitz**- Raped me.

**Dad**- Hits me

**Jeanette**- Ruined our family

**KC**- Broke my heart with my best friend.

**KC**- Gave me my first sip of beer.

**Dad**- Gave me my second

**Fitz**- Screwed me up.

Those names- the ones that scared me emotionally, scarred me physically too.

"Clare-"

"Don't say it- please. I've heard it enough times." He pulled me close.

"Tell me who these people are. Tell me what they did to you." I felt the situation getting tense. I took a deep breath…

Adam POV:

"Andrew, you really should not have done that." I whispered. I was a good actress. I had been acting for the majority of my life. As a girl.

"Why the hell not?"  
"Because they are our family and they are right. I am GRACE! I am a GIRL! No matter how hard I try it will always be that way. And no matter how hard I try to forget… I won't."  
"And why is that?" Drew asked, saddened expression glued to his face. I rolled up my pants, and lifted my shirt, and rolled up the sleeves.

"Because I have baggage." I said, and ran back upstairs. I didn't dare to look at Drew's face.

Alli POV: 

I walked to the coffee shop, not bothering to bring my bag. I was going to get a Late to keep me awake. I am constantly wanting to go to sleep and forget about reality. But… it's slowly getting better.

I came back to the room to find Johnny searching through my bag. I must've looked confused. He came over to me, angry.

"Drugs? REALLY ALLI? You know how I feel about that! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER!" He yelled.

"Johnny, I stopped I swear. It was a onetime thing cause I was sad. Please don't be mad. Please DON'T make me leave." I begged him. He was taken aback.

"Make you leave? I'm not sending you home Backwoods. Look, I care about you Bhandari, if I send you home- I won't be able to keep an eye on you." He winked, and I smiled, leaning in to kiss him, but the phone rang.

Clare POV: (A/N sorry had to have another Eclare in this chapter.)

"And, I was a druggie before I met you. I started after KC and I broke up, he- he cheated on me, after he got me drunk and tried to you know, but I stopped shortly after I started." Eli brought me close to his chest, and I sobbed… and sobbed and sobbed.

Spinner POV:

I didn't know what was going on with her until that moment. I fell, off a cliff, into a river, where rocks lay on the shallow floor. My face hit hard, and I died. Yes, a part of me died. I held her, that's all I could do. That made me mad. I wanted to help. I really did. My drunk girlfriend had been sexually abused. That stings a bit. A LOT a bit. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to slap some sense into Lucas for not being a better older brother, god knows how much he enjoys fighting.

Lucas POV:

What the hell was going on with my f***in' sister? Does she want me to be a screw up? Where was she anyways?

"Ma- Where's 'Jane'" I put air quotes around Jane with my hands, cause her real name was Anastasia.

"In her room, probably asleep hon." My mom's ruff voice told me. I went to her room, to try to change her mind about our dad. I walked in, to see no one.

"Ma Annie's not in her room!" I yelled. Next thing I knew the light was on downstairs. I walked down there to see my mom reading something.

"Crap. She's stayin' at Spinner's." My mom said, slightly annoyed.

"Want me to go get her?" I asked. 

"What time is it Lucas?" She asked me. I looked at the kitchen clock.

"Ten forty five." (A/N Not actually sure if Lucas can tell time. ;) hehe.)

"Go." She said. I got my keys and I heard her mumble something under her breath. My little sister was spending that night at her boyfriend's house. Holy hell.

A/N SOOOOO… Waddaya think? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST FOUR PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, for this lovely LONGish chapter!  
Love yall,

Whatnowat3


End file.
